


In Blood and Flesh

by khazadspoon



Series: Blood And Bone [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, PWP, blood tw, but a little plot regarding the au, its an idea and i'm rolling with it shush, vampire thomas, vampire!AU, werewolf flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: It had become a habit; when Thomas had fed he would seek James out, fuck him until the blood lust abated, then sleep for hours. Or whatever happened when he closed his eyes. James didn’t know if it was truly sleep or just some form of death.Vampire/Werewolf AU





	In Blood and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted vampire thomas and werewolf james so here have some smut for no reason???? yep here just take it

He’d been feeding, that much was evident from the dark flush on Thomas’ cheeks, the fleck of blood on his chin, and the hungry way he was watching James from by the window. 

It had become a habit; when Thomas had fed he would seek James out, fuck him until the blood lust abated, then sleep for hours. Or whatever happened when he closed his eyes. James didn’t know if it was truly sleep or just some form of death. 

“You’ve fed,” he said, not looking up from his book. The fireplace was emanating a wonderful heat that warmed his toes. No doubt Thomas would be only slightly warmer to the touch than usual… 

“I have;” Thomas near-floated to his side, dropped to his knees and kissed up the clothed length of James’ thigh. “Am I still welcome here?” He asked under his non existent breath. 

James touched his head, fingers running through the absurdly soft hair. It looked like gold. “Always.”

Thomas got to his feet, lifting James into his arms with a strength only something like him could have. He took James to the bed and lowered him slowly before climbing on top of him and pressing the lengths of their bodies together. 

James had been wrong. Thomas was  _ warm _ . His skin felt almost human to the touch, if harder, and as James ran his hand over the bare skin of his chest Thomas purred. When they kissed Thomas’ lips tasted like blood. A sharp coppery tang that made the hair on the back of James’ neck rise in recognition. He didn’t drink blood, but he ate meat, tasted the blood as he tore flesh from bone. Thomas had watched him hunt on occasion, had nearly broken the wall of James’ cabin in his excitement to go to bed after. 

“ _ James _ ,” Thomas whispered. He bent his head to kiss lightly at the thrum of James’ pulse, tore frantically at James’ loose clothes to get them off. When he had them both naked Thomas hummed, a low sound in the back of his throat, and James shivered as fingers trailed over the length of his torso. Sharp nails drew red lines over his skin, touching the scar of his bite on the side of his stomach. “My James, my beautiful wolf… will you have me?” He rocked their hips together, the soft length of Thomas’ cock making James’ own hard length twitch.

He didn’t speak. He knew Thomas didn’t need a verbal answer, knew the vampire could smell and hear his arousal, knew that he could feel the very edge of his want and love. Instead he threw Thomas down next to him, using his own strength and speed to pin Thomas face down on the bed.

“Yes!” Thomas pushed back against him, urging him to be quick.

It was usually like this after Thomas had fed; he would want fast, harsh, punishing movements. Not to  _ be  _ punished, he saw no ugliness or evil in his nature, but to feel  _ more.  _ The sensitivity of his body was heightened with the fresh blood in his veins. James liked to indulge him. 

James grabbed the lube from the drawer, quickly spreading it over his fingers before thrusting them into Thomas. He listened to the beautiful shout the blond let out and moaned in turn. Thomas, usually cool inside, was  _ hot _ . He must had fed a lot to feel that way. James fucked him with his fingers hard, listening to the slick sound it made and the delicious moans it drew from his throat.

“No more, please James I need- I need  _ you _ ,” Thomas whimpered, thrusting his hips back against James’ fingers. “Fuck me James,  _ please _ .”

He so rarely begged, more content to simply let James go at his own pace. It was something else to hear those words drip from Thomas’ perfect lips… James kissed his appreciation up the length of Thomas’ back as he withdrew his fingers and slowly slid his cock inside.

A moan tore from his throat, his nails lengthening almost to claws as the need to rut and  _ fuck _ took over his brain. He felt Thomas’ body tighten around him and smelled the bittersweet smell of Thomas’ blood where he had cut the skin. WIth sharp motions he thrust into his love, fucked him with all the strength he could muster until the bed creaked and groaned with every movement. Thomas almost howled beneath him, pushing back against every thrust, and James bent over his back to bite and suck at the back of his neck.

“Mine,  _ mine; _ ” he growled as he fucked into Thomas. The world was starting to lose it’s colour, it began to turn grey as his eyes changed and James saw the  _ scent  _ of Thomas; swirling and dark around him like an aura, enveloping the two of them and he could smell  _ himself  _ on Thomas. 

Thomas would smell of him for a week. He would walk outside, see his ‘friends’, hunt and  _ kill  _ with James’ scent telling the world who he fucked, who he  _ loved _ . 

James felt his orgasm curl in his belly and growled, latching onto Thomas’ neck with his teeth, covering the mark from the bastard who had ripped Thomas from life with his own. He felt Thomas’ body shiver and heard him moan. The dark grey cloud of his scent shimmered as the shiver became a shake as Thomas came and grasped at the sheets until they ripped. 

“James,  _ James!  _ Yes love, fill me, fuck me James fuck me  _ please-” _

James came with a roar, hips pounding into Thomas’ until he had spilled himself dry. Hot, blinding pleasure filled his body and he was so  _ warm _ on top of Thomas. He wanted to stay there, to stay with his cock buried in Thomas until the sun rose and Thomas inevitably hid from the light. Miranda would be home soon, she would need tending to, and he couldn’t look after her if he was still inside Thomas. 

But as he moved to withdraw, Thomas moaned and grabbed his hands. “Just- stay. Stay here a moment, I’m…” There was something sad in his voice, and as the colour seeped back into the world James saw he was crying. 

“What is it, Thomas?” He asked quietly. Thomas shook lightly under his hands. James kept still, letting Thomas shift against him until he was fucking lightly back onto James’ still hard cock. “Talk to me,” he whispered against Thomas’ neck. 

“I love you,” Thomas moaned, the tears on his cheeks pink. “Gods above, James, I love you and it hurts! Don’t leave, don’t leave me alone again  _ please- _ ”

James pulled his cock out, turning to take Thomas in his arms and held him as he wept. He whispered soft words, words of love and permanence as Thomas rocked and cried against his chest. 

“I’m here,” he said, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Thomas slowly calmed down and fell into a quiet silence. He picked James’ arm from around him and kissed his wrist. “May I?” He asked, a small frown on his lips. James nodded, knowing what he wanted. Thomas bit at James’ pale skin, deliberately placing his fangs over two freckles, and drank slowly from James’ veins. He had complained at the bitterness once, but sometimes the taste of James’ blood helped him calm down he had said.

He fell into his death like sleep not long after, a drop of James’ blood drying on his lip. James sat by him, holding him and feeling the warmth slowly leave Thomas’ skin. 

He tried not to think about how short his life span was in comparison to this man’s. If he allowed himself to think that he would possibly ask for the unthinkable.


End file.
